Crazy Misadventures In The Naruto World
by Manevolent-Raven-319
Summary: Ambika Fala is just an ordinary girl who lives in California. Out of nowhere, she wished Naruto World was real and she can go there right now. Well... not a good idea...


Crazy Misadventures in the Naruto World

~Chapter 1~

The Scroll, Gateway to the Naruto World

It was 7:00 in the evening in San Francisco, California. Yet it looks like its still late afternoon. I entered inside the apartment that my best friend and I lived in. The aroma of lavender welcomed me inside. "Chad?" I called out as I looked around the living room filled with futuristic furniture and black and red walls. I waited for a reply, but I never got one. I walked to the kitchen. I glanced at the fridge. There, a note was taped to it. It read:

Ambika Fala,

Fala, I'll be at Ryan's house. We're gonna have a hangover tonight. If you want, you can come join us. I'll just go home l8ter. Love ya.

Your best friend

Chad,

_Hangover, huh? _I thought as I left the paper in the counter and walked towards our bedroom. I looked at the window. The cold wind entered inside, making me shiver. The moonlight entered brightly through the glass. I sighed heavily with boredom.

Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Ambika Fala. I'm 16 years old and I live in San Francisco. I have long, jet-black hair which reaches up to my waist, bloody red eyes and um…yeah. I lived in a fancy apartment with my best friend Chad. Our family died from tragic accidents. Since we don't have any relatives to live with, we decided to live together. Chad's 18 and I consider him as my brother, although were not related. Okay, enough introducing, let's continue with the story.

After taking a shower and getting dressed. I walk back towards the bedroom. I look out the window. We lived in the midtown, so it's not a surprise seeing numerous cars, countless people and malls and shops. I looked above the sky. I looked at the full moon with interest and admired its beauty. Suddenly, a shooting star appeared. For some unknown reason, I wished the most retarded wish ever. "I wish the Naruto World was real and I could go there right now." I said aloud. I have no idea why I actually said that. Well, Naruto is my favorite show. I'm not a fan girl, I just liked the show. You know…because of the ninjas, the jutsus and all that. Suddenly, my phone rang. It's Chad.

"Hello, this is Fala." I said as I walked out the room. "Sup, Ambika Fala." Chad replied. "Hey, Chad." I said. "Are you drunk?" I asked. "No, Ryan and I and some other peeps are just drinking beer. So don't worry." He replied. "You doin' good in there?" Chad asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "If you need me, just call me, okay?" He said. "Okay." I replied. "Love you, best friend, bye." Chad said. "Kay, love you too, bro." I said and with that we hanged up.

I walked back towards the bedroom. Only to my surprise, there's something unusual. On the bed, they lay a scroll and a dark purple crystal necklace. _How did that got in there? _I thought as I walked towards the two peculiar objects. I picked up the crystal. It's dark purple color caught my interest. It almost looked like a black crystal. "Tight." I remarked as I wore the necklace. I picked up the scroll and opened it up. I sat on the floor and looked at the scroll. By the look of the writing, it looks Japanese. "Cool…." I remarked again. For some reason, my hand hurts. It felt like I got a cut or something. I looked at my hand. To my surprise, I got a cut on my hand. It wasn't that deep but it was bleeding. I winced in pain. "Ouch." I muttered. "How did that happened?" I asked myself. I realized that the blood was dripping on the scroll. _Oh, no! _I thought as I watched the blood flowed on the scroll, ruining it. Then, the scroll caught on fire. _How did that happened?! _I thought. Out of stupidity, I just watched as the scroll burned into ashes. Out of nowhere bunch of writings appeared on the floor. _What is going on?! _I thought. Out of panic, I grabbed my backpack and headed out for the door. But I never made it out of the room. Instead, I found myself falling in this portal, screaming in fear, trying to go back…hopelessly.


End file.
